Chris Stewart
| birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | ntl_team = CAN | career_start = 2007 | career_end = | team = St. Louis Blues | former_teams = Colorado Avalanche | league = NHL | draft = 18th overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | halloffame = }} Chris Stewart (born October 30, 1987) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward who currently plays for the St. Louis Blues in the National Hockey League (NHL). Chris is the younger brother of Anthony Stewart, who plays for the Carolina Hurricanes. Early years Chris was the second of seven children—he has five younger sisters—born to Norman Stewart, a Jamaican immigrant, and Sue, his Canadian mother. Chris grew up quite poor but he still loved to play hockey. He and Anthony played with the North York Jr. Canadiens, and thanks to a representative of the team, his hockey was paid for entirely. He also liked football, and seriously considered playing it throughout his high school years at West Hill Collegiate Institute. Growing up, Chris became friends with fellow Toronto native hockey player, Wayne Simmonds of the Philadelphia Flyers, and they return to Toronto as house-mates during the off-season. Playing career By 2004, his brother Anthony was already the captain of the Kingston Frontenacs for a second year. Knowing Chris' potential as a player, and knowing that he was on his way to the Florida Panthers of the NHL, Anthony put his reputation on the line when he asked Frontenacs general manager Larry Mavety to give Chris the chance to try out for the team as an undrafted free agent. Mavety complied, and Chris made the team in training camp, allowing for Chris and Anthony to play together. Chris was initially given a position with the Frontenacs as an energetic fighting role player but took advantage of increased playing time to record an impressive rookie season, with 30 points (18 goals and 12 assists) in 65 games. After Anthony graduated, Frontenacs defenceman Adam Nemeth was named the new captain. Then-head coach Jim Hulton named Chris one of Nemeth's assistant captains on the team. Chris tallied up the second most amount of points on the team with 87, second only to Cory Emmerton, who had 90 points. Stewart was drafted in the first round (18th overall) in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft by the Colorado Avalanche. On October 13, 2006, in a game against the Guelph Storm at the Kingston Memorial Centre, Chris was revealed as the Frontenacs' new captain. Stewart made his pro debut at the end of the 2006–07 OHL season with the Albany River Rats of the AHL. Chris then played the entire 2007–08 season with the Avalanche's affiliate, the Lake Erie Monsters of the AHL, leading the team in goals with 25. On December 5, 2008, Stewart received his first NHL call-up by the Avalanche and made his NHL debut in a 2-1 loss to the Dallas Stars. Stewart scored his first NHL goal, shorthanded, against Los Angeles Kings goalie Jason LaBarbera on December 9, 2008. On January 21, 2009, Stewart recorded his first Gordie Howe hat trick also against the Kings. On December 2, 2009, Stewart notched his second Gordie Howe hat trick as well as his first three point game with a goal and two assists on goals by Matt Duchene against the Florida Panthers in a 5-6 shootout loss. On February 8, 2010 against St. Louis Blues, Chris recorded yet another Gordie Howe Hat Trick during a 4:11 span in the second period. He first scored against Chris Mason at 2:25, then assisted Paul Stastny's goal at 3:57 and finally fought against B.J. Crombeen at 6:36. Stewart also had an assist in the first period. During Stewart's 60th game of the 2009-2010 season, he recorded his first career hat trick against the St. Louis Blues. He had two even strength goals against Chris Mason and one goal that beat Ty Conklin on a penalty shot. This marked the first Colorado Avalanche hat trick since Milan Hejduk recorded one on Dec. 9, 2007, also against the Blues. Stewart finished the season as the Colorado Avalanche's top goal scorer with 28 goals, and second to Paul Stastny in points with 64. Prior to the 2010–11 season, Stewart was re-signed by the Avalanche as a restricted free agent to a two-year contract on September 2, 2010. Stewart's second career hat trick came against rookie goaltender Henrik Karlsson of the Calgary Flames on October 28th 2010 in a 6-5 road victory. On February 19, 2011, he was traded by the Avalanche, along with Kevin Shattenkirk and a conditional second round pick, to the St. Louis Blues for Erik Johnson, Jay McClement and a conditional first round pick. Later that day Stewart made his home debut with the Blues at the Scottrade Center, scoring two goals in a 9-3 victory over the Anaheim Ducks. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * Category:Born in 1987 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Kingston Frontenacs alumni Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players